tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tractor
This page explains how to request images from other Wikians for Tractor Wiki articles. Using this page Note that the words image, diagram, photograph and picture are relatively interchangeable, and when making a request you should not take the wording too literally. You may want an image of something from a time before cameras were invented but the request can be fulfilled via a photograph of a picture or scanning or creating a diagram or a screenshot of a computer image. Posting a request Before posting, please perform the following steps: # First try to find an image on your own. For tips, see the umformative wikipedia Finding images tutorial. # Avoid making blanket requests, as in: "need pictures for all people in the Lists of people". (see below for list placeholder image) # Request images only for existing articles, i.e., if there is no article yet, then please write one first before requesting. There are four methods for requesting an image: # Add template in an article section below the heading if a suitable image would help to illustrate the items described in that section. # 'Add the template which includes a placeholder image within a list which has a image column if missing an image for a particular item/ model.(this adds the page to a maintenance category) # '''Add the template to the ''talk page of the article that needs an image, with some details and/or # Add an option imageneeded=yes or needs-photo=yes to a project template on the talk page of the article that needs an image (Note the syntax will vary with project template and does not always exist. Note: Either or both methods together can be used for a request; however, using the template is the preferred method, as that is better monitored and managed. Adding a template onto a talk page You may add one of the image request templates, such as: - - - - or to the article's talk page. This will automatically place the article into a subcategory of . Additional templates are available at (set date to current month). Please note that the main template to request an image is . Photographs and scanned images To add articles to subcategories of Category:Tractor Wiki requested photographs, use with the following format: location}} . Categorizing your request Although it is possible to add just the template to a talk page, it is strongly advised that you add at least one category parameter. If you don't categorise your request, it will not receive attention from subject/regional photographers, and it is more likely to be deleted by other editors. For example, if a picture of a specific car is required, then the following should be added to the talk page: - this will place the page into Category:Tractor Wiki requested photographs of cars. Pictures of places should be sorted by location, for example: Norway}} . Adding more than one subject to the list of parameters will bring it to the attention of more people. For example, if the subject is found in a location (or predominantly is in one country), then you can add an additional category, like so: Russia}} . If you want a specific image of the article subject, it is possible to add detailed text. For example, on the talk page of a specific building: London|of main entrance hall}} . For a full list of categories being used, go to Category:Tractor Wiki requested photographs. When selecting a category, please click down to the most relevant subcategory, and select the most appropriate to the topic of the article requiring a photograph. Adding more than one subject category in the template is recommended. Explaining your request If the subject matter isn't perfectly obvious, such as an article about a physical object, please explain your request on the talk page. It is very helpful to give photographers your ideas, particularly for abstract items, such as legal and philosophical concepts. If you have a specific idea for another image, then use the parameter to name the specific picture that you would like. This is particularly helpful if there are already images in the article. Unexplained and uncategorised templates may be deleted by any editor. Audio * Diagrams * - diagrams Maps * - maps ** - map requests sorted by location Screenshots * Video * Fulfilling a request If you want to contribute an image you have taken yourself, either on film or with a digital camera, please make sure it looks optimal. Consider using graphics software such as the GIMP to enhance saturation, contrast, and sharpness (sample tutorial). You do not need to provide a thumbnail image. Please see the image use policy for more advice on working with images. You can also contribute pictures not taken by yourself, if they are available under a public domain or CC-by-SA or GFDL license. Other requested images can also be found by viewing Category:Tractor Wiki requested images or by viewing File:NO IMAGE YET.png, and add images to articles that link to these pages. # Ensure that the picture is properly licensed as shown in the "Copyright warning" section below. # Upload the image. - If the license so permits (is suitable) you may also, wish to upload the image to Wikimedia Commonshttp://commons.wikimedia.org instead, so that all the different Wikipedias can use the image. (include a note that it is also uploaded to Tractor Wiki so so reviewing admins are aware its also on here) # Add the proper image copyright tags and a description to the image description page. # Link the image to the corresponding article. Larger images should be linked as thumbnails. For a good tutorial, see Wikipedia:Picture tutorial. # After you have added the requested image, '''remove the request from this page', and the template from the talk page. # You can also add your contribution to fulfilled picture requests. Copyright warning Wikipedia can accept only photographs and pictures that are licensed compatibly with the CC-BY-SA license, or the GNU Free Documentation License (GFDL), or are in the public domain. Non-free content images are sometimes also acceptable. A complete guideline of what is acceptable can be found at image use policy. * The simplest way to ensure that the image is free, is to make them ourselves and explicitly release them under the CC-BY(-SA) license by adding or to the image description page. (Note:Anybody reusing should attribute it to you as the creator) * It is also possible to put your own pictures into the public domain by adding to the image page. (note with PD others dont have to credit you as creator) * Other copyright options and tags can be found at image copyright tags. * If you're asking someone else for permission to use their image under the CC-BY-SA license, see example requests for permission. Photographs requested by subject as categories Use template to add articles to these subcategories to post requests for images that you would like to be used on a Wiki article. Others can then upload the image(s). Category:Tractor Wiki requested photographs